


Masks Discarded

by Pure_Obsession



Series: Masks Discarded [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Out, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pure_Obsession/pseuds/Pure_Obsession
Summary: Leorio and Kurapika reunite a few years after their parting at the airport. Leorio learns a few things about Kurapika, and they both learn a lot in the end.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Masks Discarded [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900579
Comments: 14
Kudos: 136





	Masks Discarded

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've finished all the episodes available on Netflix. I'm starting the manga but this particular fic is going to be based on the anime. The time isn't exactly clear, but let's say a few years after their parting at the airport, Kurapika and Leorio team up to go on adventures (purposely generic because I've found that I'm better at writing porn with a side of plot than the other way around, because I have a really bad habit of not finishing my stories that are supposed to be more fleshed out, so I'm just deciding to do longer one shot fics so I can stop disappointing people when I inevitably drop projects)

The first time Leorio met him, he thought Kurapika was just another punk out for revenge with nothing to back it up. 

Now, though, he knows that first impressions can be deceiving. 

What he originally mistook for a lack of emotion, he later learned, was resolve. Discipline. The mask worn by someone who is a master of themselves. 

Then, he saw that mask crack. When the head of the spiders was wrapped in Kurapika's chains, when he lost his composure, Leorio genuinely feared that he would kill the man. 

Leorio has always had a weird admiration for Kurapika. He's powerful, insightful, wise. He's the best of them, even more than Gon or Killua. They were powerful in their own right, but their strategy is usually just to roll with the punches. Kurapika is careful, calculating. He thinksothinks every eventuality, every possibility. Not to mention his raw power when it comes to Nen. 

But now, Leorio doesn't know what to think. He doesn't know how to process. Kurapika is standing there, frozen, lips parted slightly.

Naked. 

Leorio really needs to learn how to knock. 

"AH!" He quickly swings the bathroom door shut, pushing against it with his back. "I'm sorry! I shoulda knocked!" His cheeks are burning, he can feel it, like fire in his face.

"You're...okay." The hesitant voice comes from the other side of the door, cautious and gentle. "I'll be out in a minute." 

Still reeling from his mistake, Leorio plants face down on the hotel bed, trying his best not to picture the other man in his mind, completely naked before him. It's not exactly working.

_Did he-?_

His thoughts are cut off by the bathroom door opening. Kurapika is there, clad in his night clothes, standing awkwardly in the door. Leorio looks up but immediately buries his head back in his pillow. 

"How much did you see?" The question is cold, dark, devoid of emotion. Deadly serious in a way he's never been. Not to Leorio at least. The black haired man looks up to see that the Kurta now has a strange determination on his face, eyes glowing gently. They're not quite the dark scarlet of rage, of pain, but a gentler shade, still bright enough to bounce off the walls of the dim hotel room. 

"I-i-" he thinks about it. Does he lie? Does he let Kurapika keep his own secrets? Or should he be honest about what he saw? 

"Leorio." His voice is firm but softer now, pleading for honesty. Leorio sighs, sitting up fully, and slumps his shoulders in defeat. 

"Enough. Don't worry. I won't say anything, not like it matters anyway." He says it quickly, sure to put the other man at ease. Kurapika breathes a sigh of relief, dropping heavily on the other bed. His eyes have dimmed back to grey. He hangs his head, his bangs covering his eyes. It's quiet for a few beats. 

"Thank you, Leorio."

"Yeah, it's none of my business anyway

They never speak of it again. 

~~~~

"What the hell?! One bed?! What do they think we are?!" Leorio yells, looking at the room, which has one large bed in the center. 

"It's all that was left. I'll take the chair." Kurapika says, that same cool detachment in his voice as always. 

"What?! No way! No! I'll take the chair!" Leorio insists. Kurapika rolls his eyes. 

"There's no point in arguing. Let's just both take the bed. We're both adults, we can share a bed." 

Leorio's mouth drops at the suggestion, but he just decides to let it go. Kurapika will win either way, and he needs to rest. 

"You know what? Fine. But if you start snoring I'm kicking you out, and don't take my blankets!" 

Kurapika chuckles lightly. "No promises." 

~~~

Leorio sighs happily, feeling the warm water descend on his tired muscles. It feels nice. 

Sometimes, when he's tired enough, when he can't be bothered to police his thoughts, he thinks about Kurapika. Not in any particularly inappropriate way, he's never quite let his thoughts go that way. But he thinks about him. His power, his smile, his resolve. His eyes. 

Now is one of those times. Warm water soothing painful muscles, fatigue lurking behind his eyes. 

He leans against the shower wall, and thinks about him. Someone he had once been willing to fight to the death, he now sees as his closest friend. He pictures his smile and smiles a bit to himself. He loves it when Kurapika smiles. He's a gorgeous man, all around, Leorio can acknowledge that without it being weird. 

But then, unwanted, another image of Kurapika enters his mind. The one from months earlier. He shakes it away. No. That's off-limits. 

He has to turn the shower to cold before he gets out. 

When he emerges, Kurapika is already passed out on the bed. Leorio smiles. He looks so nice when he sleeps. His face is open, honest, unpoliced by the mask that he wears when awake. 

Leorio climbs into the bed quietly, and falls asleep. 

~~~~

Leorio wakes up to warmth, another body solid against his own. 

He opens his eyes slowly to see Kurapika, sleeping peacefully, his body curled against Leorio's side, his head resting on his chest, one leg thrown over his torso. 

It's a sweet image. The Kurta's face, free of pain and fear and anger. Seeking comfort in his sleep like he never would in his waking hours. Leorio sighs, letting himself look at the blonde. 

After a few moments he becomes aware of a growing problem. Kurapika shifts in his sleep, and unknowingly, nudges Leorio's growing hard-on. The black haired man starts to panic quietly. This is beyond awkward. He curses his body. But come on, he's only human, and he happens to find the man curled so close to him attractive, as much as he tries to bury those feelings. 

Slowly, he begins to slide away. He's trying his best not to disturb the Kurta, but even in his sleep, the blonde wraps his body tighter, effectively immobilizing Leorio. And that small demonstration of just how strong this man was, even in his sleep, was not helping his downstairs problem _at all_. 

Desperate to get to the bathroom and fix this, he pokes the sleeping Kurapika in the forehead a few times. 

"Hey! Get off me! I gotta go to the bathroom!" 

The blonde's eyes open slowly, looking up at his companion, clouded by sleepy confusion. All at once though, he seems to realize his position and quickly pulls away, letting go of the taller man and turning over.

"Oh! Sorry!" Leorio can't see it, but he can practically feel the blush radiating off of his friend.

Happy to be free, Leorio quickly gets up, careful to keep his back to Kurapika. In his embarrassment, he hadn't noticed the other man's problem, and Leorio was grateful for it. 

When he gets to the bathroom, and locks the door behind him, he's reminded of that damn image again. No. No. 

He thinks about a tall dark haired woman he met a few years back. As far from a short blonde man as he can get. He imagines her mouth as he steps under the shower spray and starts stripping his cock, quickly, trying to focus on that memory and not the feeling of Kurapika's strong body wrapped around his own. 

If the image shifts right before he comes, he'll never admit it. 

~~~~

When he emerges, Kurapika is sitting on the edge of the bed, as if he's waiting, eyes a calm grey. 

_Great. He wants to talk._

"Listen it's no big deal, you can't control what you do when you're sleeping. I just didn't take you for the cuddly type." He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. A small smile tugs at the corner of the Kurta's lips, barely there. But Leorio sees it. 

"Well. You didn't seem to mind too much," Leorio's face loses all color. _Oh God. Did he notice after all?_ But before he can descend further into those thoughts, Kurapika continues. "I half expected you to throw me off the bed. The second you woke up." Leorio lets out an internal 'whew'. This does not need to get anymore awkward. 

Kurapika inches past him to the bathroom,and Leorio goes to get done fresh air. 

~~~~

It's a cliche, a damn cliche. They were chasing a local killer, one who used Nen. He was a conjurer, and used his Nen to summon and throw knives at incredible speed. Kurapika had been dodging them, blocking with his chains. But one caught him off guard, it got him deep in his side. After that, he finished the other man easily, being able to capture him and turn him over to the police. 

The second the hotel door closed, Leorio was opening his bag, urging Kurapika to lie down and take off his top, only worried about stopping the bleeding. The knife hadn't stayed in the wound, it had vanished, leaving the blood to flow freely. 

Kurapika hesitated, and then rolled his eyes and took off his top layers. All of them. To be honest, Kurapika was starting to feel woozy, and he didn't really care. Leorio had already seen him. It's not like it mattered. He threw his clothes to the side unceremoniously, and collapsed on the bed, naked from the waste up, a deep gash in his side. He'd used a bit of Nen focused around the wound to slow the bleeding, but his attention was waning, and the Nen was weakening. 

Leorio turned around and his mouth almost immediately dropped open. His eyes lingered for a second, before landing on the stab wound, now weeping blood. Kurapika's eyelids were drooping, and he quickly set to work with the stitches, using a little bit of Nen to hold the skin together, and help to facilitate healing. 

As he was working, he couldn't help but let his eyes wander over the boy. He had removed his binder, which was specially designed to both bind and allow enough movement and breath for combat. Leorio shook himself out of it, looking at the blonde's face. He was out, but Leorio wasn't that worried, he'd given him a pretty strong pain pill so he could work without hurting him. 

Once the wound was closed, Leorio went about cleaning up the blood and bandaging, just to protect the area even more. Trying his best not to look at the man beneath him, he covered him with the blanket.

Ugh. The hotel was gonna charge them for the blood stained sheets. 

~~~~

When Kurapika opened his eyes, he felt pain. Not too much, but just enough to bring him fully awake. He was warm, soft textures against his skin. 

His bare skin. 

He opened his eyes fully now, looking down at himself. He was covered in the hotel comforter, which he noted with a grimace was spattered in blood. He inspected himself, lifting up the comforter. His binder and shirt were gone, leaving his bare skin. He was still wearing his pants, but they seemed softer than his uniform pants. 

He peeked under the blanket to see that he was wearing a pair of Leorio's sweatpants. Had Leorio? 

"Hey, sorry. I left your underwear on but the pants were too high waisted and tight. I hope you don't mind." 

Kurapika bolted up in bed to see Leorio in the chair next to the door, looking exhausted, his eyes half closed. His head was fuzzy, but he was suddenly aware of cool air on his skin. He yanked the comforter to cover his chest, his cheeks pinking. Leorio wore a similar expression. 

"I would have put a shirt on you, but I didn't want to try to sit you up while you were unconscious, I didn't want to reopen the wound." 

Kurapika hadn't even asked a question yet, but his companion was answering them all. 

At that, the Kurta became aware of a sharp pain in his side. He'd sat up too fast. He cringed and made a strangled noise. Embarrassment and shock had kept the pain at bay, but how it hit him full force. 

Leorio rushed to his side, pulling the covers aside, uncaring of what it revealed. The wound had opened slightly, but not completely. Leorio held a hand out, using some Nen to close it back together. Kurapika sighed, dropping his head back. Leorio became aware of his position at the Kurta's side, the man still naked from neck to waist. 

For the first time in a while, maybe ever, maybe because he was exhausted, maybe because he thought Kurapika was going to die, Leorio lets himself admire the man he's loved for years. 

He's beautiful. Sweaty, bloody, toned, all sharp lines and trained muscles. But there's a softness there too. A vulnerability. 

Leorio looks up to see Kurapika staring at him, eyes glowing a gentle pink. His contacts had been taken out for today, mostly as an intimidation tactic. This way, Leorio can see every hue, from the gentle pink of vulnerability to the full blown scarlet of rage. 

He snatches his hand away, turning his head, but he's caught, a strong grip on his wrist. 

"Leorio. Please." The Doctor turns his head slowly, meeting those eyes. They're sincere, open. 

"Please what?" He finds himself whispering gently. 

"Kiss me." That's all it takes. It's slow, careful. Leorio nods his head, brain spinning at the words, he hesitates. And then he leans over, careful of the wound, and presses his lips to Kurapika's. 

It's gentle, subdued and tired and a little lazy. They just feel each other, move along. Tongue coaxing gently, exploring each other. 

It's like a dam breaking, Leorio's emotions all come out at once. Years of admiration, love, and at times, lust, rushed forward all at the same time. 

He pulls away, slowly. He wonders how long that was. It felt like forever, like an eternity he'd be glad to live in for the rest of always. But it was probably only a minute, maybe half of one. He wants more, he needs it, his restraint is loosening. But he backs off. He pulls away slowly, sweetly. Kurapika's eyes are lidded, tired, and sparkling. 

"Stay." 

Leorio lays down, already in his sleep clothes, and wraps an arm carefully around the smaller man, curling him at his side, avoiding the wound.

He's exhausted, his mind is hazy. It's been 5 hours since Kurapika passed out, and he'd been staying awake dutifully, even if he was tired from the fight. He needed to know that his companion was okay. 

As he slips away, it occurs to him that Kurapika hasn't put on a shirt. 

He doesn't find it inside himself to care. 

~~~~

Leorio wakes up slowly, his eyes opening at impossibly slow speed. He felt a body against his own. 

It came back all at once. Kurapika. In bed. With him. Half naked. 

Fuck, he's hard. 

As if on cue, the Kurta opens his eyes. 

"Good morning." He whispers sleepily, not seeming to care that he's being cradled against his best friend topless. 

Leorio remembers the rest of the night with a a quiet gasp. He kissed Kurapika. He kissed his best friend. 

He needs some air. Now. 

Leorio goes to untangle himself, but Kurapika clings tighter. 

"Stay." Leorio panics. He has to get out of here. Now, before something happens that he's going to regret. 

"Kurapika, please." His voice comes out more strained and breathy than he expected, sounding almost inappropriate. But God he's hard and holding the man he's loved for half a decade, who he finally was able to kiss 

Soft red eyes snap open, recognition inside them. Leorio gulps at the primal depths. 

"Say it again." The voice comes out rough, low. Leorio's head buzzes. 

"Wh-what?" He asks, not really following or believing what's happening. 

"My name." 

Leorio realizes all at once. His name. He's somehow harder, and not trying to hide it. Not right now. 

"Kurapika." It comes out gentle, but laced with desire. Kurapika rolls to face the doctor, hooking his leg around his hip. 

Pain shoots through his side. 

"Oh fuck! Your stitches!"

~~~~

Half an hour later, Kurapika is laying on the bed in an oversized sweatshirt, aura flaring as he focuses it to heal his wound, eyes closed. 

"That never fails to amaze me." Leorio says, watching as the long gash begins to fade. A few moments passed by, and it's gone. Completely healed. Kurapika's power will never stop being amazing to him. 

The Kurta's aura fades, and he opens his eyes. 

"We need to talk." He says, staring up at the ceiling. Leorio sighs, flopping back in his chair. 

"Yeah I guess we do." 

"I'm sorry." 

It catches Leorio off guard, and he sits up all at once. 

"Sorry? For what?" Kurapika chuckles, but it's laced with sadness. 

"I shouldn't have asked you to kiss me." It sounds strained, and to anyone else it would seem like guilt or embarrassment. But Leorio knows better. This is Kurapika denying himself happiness, chastising himself for wanting anything outside his mission. 

"I didn't say no, now did I?" He asks, but Kurapika still won't look at him. 

"I was hurt-" 

"Alright I'm gonna stop you right there. You really think I'm the kinda guy to give someone a pity kiss? Is that what you think of me?" Kurapika looks over at the stern tone. 

"No I-" 

"I'm an adult, I can make my own decisions and I decided to kiss you! Because I've wanted to for goddamn years you idiot!" 

Silence. Kurapika's mouth opens but he doesn't say anything. Leorio is staring at him, breathing hard, his confession hanging heavy in the air. Kurapika breathes out. 

"Then do it again." 

That's all it takes. Leorio is out of his chair and on the bed in a second, knees on either side of the smaller man and hands grabbing his face. It's not gentle this time. It's desperate. It's years of want, of _need_ . He pressed close, lips moving and tongue urging at the seam of his companion's lips. The Kurta opens his mouth. It's all tongue and teeth and _need_. 

Kurapika moans gently against the kiss, a hand coming up to curl in Leorio's hair, pulling him impossibly closer. 

Leorio pulls away for a second, both of them breathing hard. 

"Please tell me you want this as much as I do." His voice is strained and his eyes are desperate. Kurapika nods. 

"Probably more." This time, it's the Kurta who makes the move, he pulls Leorio back down, catches his mouth, and the doctor feels his brain go fuzzy. 

In seconds, Kurapika has maneuvered them so they're sitting up, and Leorio is straddling his lap. They kiss for a few more minutes, growing more heated and desperate and sloppy. and then Kurapika is the one who pulls away, eyes glowing a lustful maroon. 

"Say my name." Leorio remembers this morning. Before Kurapika ripped his stitches. 

"Kurapika." He says, voice low and quivering and laced with _want_. Kurapika's eyes grow even deeper. He slides his hands behind Leorio's head, bringing their foreheads together. He's breathing hard, so close. 

"Again." It's low. Like an order, almost a growl. 

"Kurapika." And then the smaller man grabs his hips and flips them over like it's nothing, crawling over Leorio's body before catching his lips again. 

Leorio is stunned, as always, by the true strength of this man. The raw power, even without Nen. He shivers against the kiss. He raises his arms to stroke Kurapika's sides, almost involuntarily wrapping his long legs around him. 

Leorio is half naked, his shirt off, sweatpants on. The Kurta is fully in his night clothes, and even the sweatpants Leorio's wearing are incredibly thin, making him feel vulnerable in a delicious veau. 

Which makes a problem very apparent. 

Kurapika looks down, to see Leorio tenting his sweatpants. 

"Well now what's this?" Leorio blushes. 

"Come on. Don't be mean." He says meekly. 

"Mean? No no. _Mean_ would be leaving you here to deal with it by yourself. Maybe if you ask nicely I'll help." Leorio shudders and lets out a moan, hips bucking up against the man he's still wrapped around. He reaches his hands to pull him in for a kiss again, but Kurapika grabs his wrists and pins them to the pillows by his head. He moans again. Okay he likes it a bit rough, sue him. 

"Kurapika. _Please_." He pants out, his entire body filled with need. Scarlet eyes flare. 

"Please what? I don't know what you want unless you tell me." Leorio moans again, throwing his head back. Horny Kurapika is bossy. 

"Touch me. Please." 

Kurapika transfers both of his wrists to one hand, and leans low, just out of reach. 

"Stay." He says, before letting go and crawling down the doctor's body. Leorio doesn't think twice, he obeys. And then, hands are on him, tugging his sweatpants and boxers down around his thighs. His cock springs free, harder than he's ever been in his life. Kurapika smirks up at him, and then his cock is enveloped in warm heat. He throws his head back and moans as Kurapika takes him all the way down. 

"Fuck, Pika." The nickname slips out automatically, and the blonde seems to double his efforts, sucking and bobbing. 

"Oh, oh fuck." Leorio cries out, hands moving from their spot to tangle in the Kurta's hair. 

It's only been a few minutes, but Leorio is losing it. 

"Pika, stop, stop, I'm gonna-" Scarlet eyes snap up to meet his, filled with desire and so much more, his lips still wrapped around his cock. 

Leorio comes with a shout, his eyes closing, scarlet orbs tattooed against his eyelids. 

When it passes, he opens his eyes to see Kurapika pull off, looking up to catch his eyes with his own, clouded with lust. He smirks, and swallows very loudly. 

Leorio throws his head back, cheeks tinting in a shade to rival even the eyes of the Kurta. 

He becomes aware of a small body crawling up his own. He notices with an internal chuckle that Kurapika is still fully clothed, while he himself is naked as the day he was born. 

Kurapika sprawls out on his chest, chuckling a little. Leorio comes to his senses. 

"Hey, can I-" Kurapika puts up a hand. 

"Not tonight. I'm okay. Maybe next time." 

_Next time?_

Leorio doesn't even have to say it before his companion is answering. 

"Yes. If that's something you want." It's Leorio's turn to chuckle. 

"Of course." 

Kurapika sits up then, a strange look in his eyes. 

"It's just sex. It has to just be sex. We can't let this ruin our friendship." Leorio's heart drops, but honestly, he's high on endorphins and he's finally getting what he's wanted for years. Well, most of it. But he can live with that. He nods. 

"It's just sex." 

~~~~

 _Next time_ turns out to be a few weeks later. They haven't talked about it, not at length. But it's there, in every conversation. 

The problem is, they're staying at an associate's home investigating a threat to the family, and they're never alone. So they don't even acknowledge it. 

When the threat is gone, their job complete, they finally get another hotel room, and Leorio doesn't say anything when Kurapika asks for a room with one bed. 

They're silent on the elevator and in the hallway. Kurapika opens the door soundlessly and they step inside. 

Leorio grunts as he's slammed against the door, his hands instantly pinned and his briefcase dropped to the ground. Lips are on his. It's primal, desperate and needy. He moans, and pushes back, and Kurapika lets him, backing them up to the bed. Leorio has the leverage now, pushing the smaller man back gently to lie down and climbing over him, taking control of the kiss. Kurapika moans softly. Feeling oddly confident, Leorio takes his lips away and places them next to Kurapika's ear, swiping his tongue out to trace along it. The Kurta shivered. 

"You sucked my dick last time, how about I return the favor? I'd love to get my lips round that cock of yours. 

Kurapika practically _moans_ at that. Because the words, while obscene, portray something much more important. 

"Please." He breathes out. Because that's exactly what he needed to hear to know that this wouldn't change how Leorio saw him. He didn't think him less a man for his biology, he was attracted to him as who he was. 

Then, Leorio is tugging at his pants and underwear. This isn't gentle, or sweet. It's a dam of want and need and years of denial breaking all at once. He pulls them off and away, throwing them to some other side of the room, along with his suit jacket and tie, leaving him in just his undershirt. 

Leorio moans as Kurapika is exposed to him. 

Leorio's doctor brain couldn't help observing that Kurapika's clitoris was enlarged, almost like a very very small penis. This was likely the result of HRT.

_Are you seriously assessing his junk right now?!_

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Leorio leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the hard nub, sucking gently. Kurapika threw his head back, planting his feet on the bed and moaning. Leorio swiped his tongue over it again, and a similar reaction followed. Leorio was rock hard. 

After a few minutes of this, when the blonde is panting and thrusting his hips upward, Leorio pulls away with a final suck, and Kurapika _whines_ . The last Kurta, the chain user, Slayer of spiders, master of Nen, _whines_. Leorio chuckles, and moves up Kurapika's body before he kisses him again, more gentle this time. Like a question. 

His fingers drift to Kurapika's entrance, but don't enter. He just circles his fingers slowly while he explores his partner's mouth. He pulls away ever so slightly, gentle and open. 

"Okay?" He asks, and Kurapika nods vigorously. 

"Fuck me. Please." 

Kurapika is wet, but his amount of natural lubricant is probably much lower than most, given the hormones. He's obviously aroused, but Leorio knows it's not enough. 

Leorio will never admit, even at gunpoint, that he had been carrying around lube for the past three weeks. 

He retrieves it from his coat, tossed on the floor. He rips open the package and ignores Kurapika's mocking laugh to coat his fingers. Then, he hovers back over the blonde and gently eases a slick finger inside, catching the smaller man's lips as he went deeper, kissing him through any doubts or insecurities he may have. 

He curls his finger, and finds that little patch of nerves, rubbing it with his finger. 

Kurapika arches off the bed, moaning loudly. 

"More." It comes out rough against the taller man's lips, strained and needy. 

Leorio adds another finger, rubbing that lovely spot again, twisting and stretching and lubricating, while the man beneath his writhes. Another finger goes in before Kurapika grips his hair, and rips their lips apart, his eyes lighting up the room. 

"Fuck. Me." It's a command. 

Then, it's a flurry. Leorio's pants and shirt are flung aside, Kurapika keeps his shirt on and Leorio doesn't say a word. He lines himself up with a hand, having already lubed himself. He gently pressed his lips to Kurapika's as he pressed in, hot and slow, practically laying on top of the other man. 

Kurapika as panting, his hands grabbing Leorio's bare ass to urge him forward. 

"Don't be gentle, we have all the time in the world for gentle, just _fuck me._ " .

And that's all it takes, Leorio slams in the rest of the way, and Kurapika lets out a shout that quickly turns into a moan. Leorio sets a punishing pace, because _Jesus Christ_ this is all he's ever wanted and he doesn't really care about much except chasing how amazing this feels. 

The creaky hotel bed rocks and squeaks, but the two men could not care less. Leorio was panting, grunting, thrusting into the body beneath him while his free hand rubbed Kurapika's cock. 

They keep going, hard and rough and perfect, and Leorio feels Kurapika tense around him, every muscle going taught. 

"Leo-leorio, I'm gonna- ah!" Kurapika comes with a cry, his back arching and his body spasming. The sight is divine, so much so that Leorio barely has time to pull out before he's coming all over Kurapika's shirt. 

Leorio collapses, boneless, on the smaller man, both of them breathing hard, sweaty and sated. Leorio smiles. 

~~~~ 

It's not just sex. It was never going to be. 

It's three months later when they realize that truth. 

This particular night, they're staying at a friend's apartment while he's out of town. Kurapika has a plan. 

In general, Kurapika is more dominant in their sexual encounters. He finds it comforting to be able to control the situation, and he's noticed that Leorio is more than willing to give him that.

They're making out in the guest room, clothes strewn everywhere. Their encounters have gotten less violent, less needy. They're slower now, sweeter. Every time is like another sensation, a new emotion breaking through. 

When Kurapika reaches to the bedside and withdraws a strap on and lube from his bag, Leorio moans. 

"I'd like to fuck you tonight." Kurapika whispers. Leorio moans again, louder, as Kurapika straps the thing on. 

"Please, please." 

Slick fingers rub at his entrance while sweet lips lock his own, rumbling words rolling over him. 

"Want my cock inside you?* Kurapika asks. Leorio knows what he's asking for. Validation, praise, reassurance that his body is more than perfect, no matter what. 

"Yes. God, Pika please I want to feel you inside me please." 

At that, Kurapika pushes a finger in. Slow, just like when the tables had been reversed. Leorio kisses him, relaxing at the strange intrusion. This isn't the first time he's been fingered, but he can never quite get used to the way it first feels. 

It's slow, and another finger joins the first, both arching to find that magical little spot that has Leorio arching up and shouting out.

"Please, Pika, please."

A third finger joins, and then there's a beat and it's replaced by the tip of the strapon, slick with lube. Leorio is practically bent in half, his long limbs compensating for the small man. 

"Kiss me, Pika, please.".

Kurapika goes slow, placing gentle kisses along Leorio's jaw. 

When he bottoms out, Leorio shivers. 

"God you're so big Pika. Feel so good inside me fuck I love your cock you're gorgeous you're everything-" he's rambling, but is cut off as Kurapika gives a shallow thrust, setting a slow rhythm. 

They rock back and forth, Leorio rambling about how handsome and beautiful he is, not caring at the moment if the Kurta wants the compliments or not. 

It builds slowly, and soon,Kurapika is thrusting into the larger man again and again, panting as Leorio tenses. He's close,his eyes closed and his mouth open in please

_He's beautiful._

Kurapika moves his hand to stroke Leorio's cock, but is slapped away. 

"No. No. Wanna cum just like this, on your cock. You can do it, come on baby boy, fuck me." 

Kurapika moans at the words, redoubling his efforts. God how is Leorio so perfect? 

"Yes yes just like that." 

Kurapika drops to kiss Leorio, hard and desperate now, thrusting in and out hard and fast. 

"Oh God Kurapika. Oh fuck I'm gonna come- oh I'm so close come on, fuck it feels so good fuck I love you please." 

Kurapika doesn't analyze why that makes his thrust in one more time, hard and filled with everything he's ever wanted to say, and Leorio comes hard. 

The fog clears slowly. 

"Kurapika I'm so-" 

"I love you too." 

It was never just sex. 

~~~~

Epilogue

It had been a long recovery. Kurapika was in pain, but Leorio didn't complain, not once. He cared for his lover, helping with his dressings and showers. 

Then, at long last, the bandages were taken off. 

"Take a look." The doctor said, stepping aside from the mirror on the wall. 

Kurapika gasped, a hand shooting out to grab Leorio's, while the other covered his mouth. 

"Is...is that me?" He asks, so quiet, like the moment could break at any second. 

"Yes. It is. Your body is your own now." 

Kurapika almost cries, looking at his flat chest, faint scars underneath but no less beautiful. 

He kisses Leorio, hard, smiling like a maniac. Leorio pulls away, his eyes filled with pride

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. There you have it. A great bulk of this was written with my good pal Mary Jane hanging around so if there's any repetition, or general bad grammar, listen, I'm sorry. This devolved into smut but you know what? It's okay. They fuckin. 
> 
> As a note, I've decided trans healthcare exists in this universe because they're actually pretty damn technologically advanced, so Kurapika got his teets yeeted. 
> 
> Also. I'm going to continue Out In Space (We find our way), like. Soon. I have a few chapters written but it'll be a bit. I'm just inconsistent y'all, I'm so sorry.


End file.
